The generation of an analog electrical variable, such as voltage or current, by integrating a digitally transmitted, pulse-width modulated (PWM) signal is known per se for DC/DC converters or switching controllers. In this case, a switch, a storage element and a special control circuit are used, such control circuits being available in different embodiments, mostly as integrated circuits. The storage element mentioned is an electric inductor or capacitor, for example.